The Computer And The Cat
by Alicia Vale
Summary: Because he was a computer, he was not supposed to feel, yet he could. Because she was an assassin, she was not supposed to have emotions, but she did. What would happen if this pair should happen to meet? What would they do, what would they say? What forces would try to keep them apart? Can they overcome it all and learn to truly feel? BMow oneshots, some of which are connected.
1. Lonely Twilight

**Tell me if I should make this a oneshot collection involving the pairing or if it's just lame. 'Cause I think BMow deserves some LOVE man! LOVE! BMow! Don't think I've ever seen it, honestly...LOVE!**

**Drama Bombs will be updated when I'm done; it's gonna be waaaaay long!**

**Also, I am officially out of depression! Check my deviantart if ya want details. **

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

**Lonely Twilight**

* * *

In the shadows of the falling sun, a tiny feline raced. She leapt bravely over pebbles and dodged brazenly right under larger creatures. Her minuscule knife was strapped to her belt, and a black cloak covered her. An onyx pack was overtop the cloak, bouncing uncomfortably on her back. She put her paws through the straps and effectively kept it flat against her back. Sprinting to the base of a large tree, she began to climb. When she finally tumbled in through a hole in the wood, she somersaulted in the air and landed neatly on all four paws. Creeping through shadows, she made her way through the house, but her target was nowhere in sight.

"Hm. Guess I'll just wait—ah!" she was suddenly lifted by her tail. Twisting, she came face-to-face with a…computer. "Who the fluff are you?"

"I am going to kill you," his eyes narrowed as he threw her into the air, karate kicking her into a wall.

"Ow…" she sat up and rubbed her head, rolling out of the way as the computer stomped at her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she jumped above a punch, landing on his arm and running up to sit on his…head? Top?

"Killing you!" he replied.

"Wait wait wait, let's come to an agreement here," she had never been trained to battle computers. "Even though it'll set me back again, I won't kill Finn and Jake if you let me go!"

"No! You are an intruder!"

"Fine, fine! Sheesh!" the tiny cat sprang onto the wall and scampered up until she could sit on the roof, her chin in her paws.

_I blew it. Again. Stupid._

"Why do you not leave?" the computer was back! She prepared for battle. "You are not an intruder," he walked over and sat beside her. "I have no wish to fight you now. What is your name?"

"Me-Mow."

"I am BMO."

"Neat name."

"Yours is as well," there was a silence.

"So why do you live with those dweebs?"

"Because I wish to. Why do you desire to kill them?"

"It's what I am," Me-Mow said sulkily. "I'm an assassin."

"Oh. Yes, yes I remember Finn and Jake speaking of you now!"

"A heartless little monster?"

"Yes. Why? Do you desire to be more?" and Me-Mow had to really think.

"Yes," she decided.

"I do, as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. I desire to be a real boy."

"But you are real; you're talking to me," Me-Mow didn't comprehend what BMO was saying. He sighed, and there was a rather long silence.

"Would you like to see something interesting?"

"Sure," Me-Mow answered, lying on her back. BMO also lay down, and little lasers shot out of his eyes. The teeny tiny dots formed the shapes of Me-Mow and BMO, lying in the sky among the stars. Me-Mow chuckled.

"How about a movie?"

* * *

When Finn and Jake returned, they were confused.

"Where's BMO?" Jake asked. They searched high and low, and finally found BMO and Me-Mow, curled up together on the roof. It looked like it was about to rain, so the brothers carried the pair down and lay them together on the couch.

"What do you think happened?"

"I dunno, man. I just don't know."


	2. Friends?

**So thanks, guys, for everything! I WILL be continuing this oneshot series/story/whatever this is!**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks!**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: I AM NOT ALONE!**

**Guest: Aw, thanks!**

**XxADVENTURE TIMExX: Because of you, my wonderful reviewers, I will!**

**Neverthrive: Haha I honestly wasn't aware of it either until I wrote that on a hyper streak! That's actually similar to the advice I gave somebody asking me for advice...guess I should listen to myself more often, huh? **

**Guest: I shall do as you command!  
**

**troll: Ha! I agree one hundred percent!  
**

**bazaaboy44: Yeah, Fiolee tends to make you want to do crazy things (like stab your own eyeballs out...just my opinion); I'm glad you think it's okay!**

**ZalgarTheLostHero: I'm honestly surprised this hadn't been done; heehee, guessing I get credit for making the couple "official?"**

**Shadow Incarnate: Oh, they actually came up with a name for Finn/FP? Hm. Only pairings I've ever cared for are Finnceline, Jakicorn, and now BMow. Might actually write something Jakicorn soon...like with Jake and Rainicorn as the main peeps, I mean. All I'm seein' are Finn fics. No complaints (I seriously think I have a crush on Finn O.O which is just plain creepy, considering that he's a CARTOON and all), but...Jake and Rainicorn need some love. As do BMO and Me-Mow. I hope the fire of BMow spreads.**

**Baconator: Of course! And thanks :3**

* * *

It had been a week since BMO and Me-Mow had met, and neither had spoken of their encounter to anyone, not even each other.

BMO kind of regretted that.

He missed the little cat, and the way she had considered him "real" instead of a video game. Hm. He stood in front of the mirror.

"What do you think, Football?"

"I think that you should find her and speak to her. Do not let things end up like they did with _Loraine_," Football's eyes narrowed. BMO gasped.

"Never!" perish the thought!

"Then why not tell Finn and Jake? They could help you to find her."

"You have heard them discussing what happened that night, too. They disapprove of it," if BMO could have growled, he certainly would have. In fact, he managed to, just a little.

"Yes," Football replied, "but surely they would understand that she is a person, too!"

"I would hope so."

"Me too," said a voice from the ceiling.

"Intr—" BMO cut himself off as he whipped around. "Me-Mow!" he whispered. "What are you doing here?" she dropped, an impossibly far fall for one her size, and landed neatly on the floor before scampering onto the sink to join BMO.

"I'm here to see you, idiot," she smirked a little, and he knew she was joking. She had been thinking of him, too.

"I am so happy to see you! Perhaps we could be...friends?"

"Aquaintances," Me-Mow corrected. "Then friends. Let's go somewhere," she held out a paw. "I'm buying," so they snuck out the window and down the tree (a bold move), racing across the grassy ground until they came across a ravine. Two vultures soared below them. Me-Mow held up a paw, waiting until they were almost beneath them. Finally, she clenched her fist and hurled herself from the ledge, BMO not far behind. They landed on the vultures and managed to straddle them, grabbing their feathers and causing the birds to soar in circles. They cawed, and the two riders laughed in delight (well BMO's sounded delighted...Me-Mow's sounded pretty darn evil) before landing their vultures on the opposite side of the ravine and hopping off. They began to walk.

"Are we friends yet?" BMO asked impatiently.

"Not yet," Me-Mow replied easily. "But I don't take just anyone vulture riding," she added as BMO slouched.

"Thank you, then."

"Don't mention it," the cat smirked and climbed a tree, BMO following. They sat on a high branch, kicking their feet.

"So what is it like, to be an assassin?" BMO asked curiously. Me-Mow stiffened, then realized the innocence behind his question and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Sometimes it seems fun, but sometimes I just feel like a monster. I don't want to be a monster. I just want to be a person, but the name of Me-Mow is feared throughout Ooo because of what I did to Jake the dog," she threw a small piece of bark she had pried from the tree angrily. BMO frowned.

"You are not a monster. You are a cat. You are Me-Mow," he said logically.

"Thanks, BMO," Me-Mow said. She hesitated, and he knew she was considering an action. He didn't know her very well, but he knew her well enough. His computer senses were telling him that. "I kinda want to hug you...but I'm not a huggy person," she told him. BMO smiled.

"Then I will hug you!" and he did. She stiffened.

"Oh mah glob!" LSP was below them. Of course they had to be above her camp, and of course they hadn't noticed. "You two are like, totally together! I have GOT to call Turtle Princess!"

"Do it and you're dead!" Me-Mow hissed, blushing a little.

"Nuh-uh! Ain't nobody gonna touch these lumps!"

"Oh yeah?" the tiny cat hurled herself from the tree and started scratching up LSP. "Ah! Mah face! Mah beautiful face! Stop! I won't tell!" Me-Mow leapt away.

"Good. And for the record...we're just friends."

And BMO smiled at that word.


End file.
